Elizabeth Taylor
Elizabeth Taylor (1932 - 2011) Film Deaths *''Jane Eyre'' (1944) [Helen Burns]: Dies of pneumonia after she and Peggy Ann Garner are forced to stand outside in the rain as punishment in school. (Thanks to Pat) *''The Last Time I Saw Paris'' (1954) [Helen Ellsworth Wills]: Dies of pneumonia in the hospital. (Thanks to Pat) *''Raintree County'' (1957) Drake: Drowned (off-screen) after wandering off into the swamp in her madness; her body is shown afterwards when Montgomery Clift and the rest of the search party discover her. *''BUtterfield 8'' (1960) [Gloria Wandrous]: Killed in a car accident while trying to get away from Laurence Harvey. We only see the car during the impact; her body is not shown afterwards. *''Cleopatra'' (1963) [Cleopatra]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by letting an asp bite her on the wrist. Her body is shown afterwards (along with those of Francesca Annis and Isabel Cooley) lying in her chamber when Roddy McDowall and Andrew Keir discovers them. *''Boom'' (1968) [Flora 'Sissy' Goforth]: Dies of tuberculosis, with Richard Burton by her bedside. *''The Driver's Seat (Identikit; Psychotic)'' (1974) [Lise]: Stabbed to death by Guido Mannari in an abandoned park, after she goads him into doing so. (Thanks to Matt) *''The Mirror Crack'd'' (1980) [Marina Rudd]: Apparently commits suicide (off-screen), presumably by poison or drug overdose. Her body is shown afterwards when Angela Lansbury and Rock Hudson discover her lying on the couch. It is clearly implied however that she was killed by Rock, her husband, who has realised she is a double murderess and wants to spare her an arrest, trial and probable execution. TV Deaths * None Known Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. Conrad 'Nicky' Hilton Jr. *Ex-Mrs. Michael Wilding *Mrs. Michael Todd (producer) (widowed) *Ex-Mrs. Eddie Fisher *Ex-Mrs. Richard Burton (divorced, remarried, divorced again) *Ex-Mrs. John W. Warner (former U.S. Senator, Secretary of Navy) *Ex-Mrs. Larry Fortensky (former construction worker) *Mother of Michael Wilding Jr. Taylor, Elizabeth Taylor, Elizabeth Taylor, Elizabeth Taylor, Elizabeth Taylor, Elizabeth Taylor, Elizabeth Taylor, Elizabeth Taylor, Elizabeth Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by tuberculosis Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:History Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Controversial actors Category:Child Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Heart failure victims Category:MGM Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:Biography Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Legends Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:General Hospital cast members Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Bisexual actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Guy Hamilton Movies Category:English-American actors and actresses